Sabrina and Michael: A Series of Oneshots
by ExistentDreams
Summary: From first fights to first kisses: follow short stories of Sabrina and Michael's relationship.
1. Unofficial First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or the characters.

Authors Note: I'll be writing these Michael and Sabrina one shots to fill in any missing moments that we never got to see on the show. If you'd like to PM requests that you'd like me to write, please feel free to do so! I'm still working on chapter 2 of Lost in You. Expect an update sometime tomorrow. I'm going to attempt to update in a timely manner! Thanks for reading!

Nicole

She basically saved his life. When Sabrina came to Michael with the information that his own brother and ex-girlfriend had been drugging him; he was eternally grateful. He had no idea what came over him when he kissed her right there in the middle of his office. He may had been confident in answering her when she asked what the hell he was doing, but he had no clue. He couldn't pinpoint when he started having feelings for her. There was always something about Sabrina. He noticed it when she told him of her suspicions about his father's mother and now to when she was helping him take care of his baby sister. He liked her. A lot and that was scary for him. After everything that happened with Kiki could he really find himself having a relationship with someone else? He contemplated it for a split second with Rosalie but that was nothing more than a one night stand. Now here he was slowly but surely finding himself wanting to find love again. It was a couple of days before the Nurse's Ball and he was trying to talk himself up to asking Sabrina to be his date. Michael was sitting in the living room of the Quartermaine mansion playing with little AJ. While he was trying to focus on the baby sitting with him on the floor all he could think about was Sabrina and how she would be coming to watch AJ.

"Well if it isn't two of my favorite people!" Sabrina walked into the living room to see Michael and AJ on the floor. "I feel like I'm missing a party."

"You're actually right on time. AJ and I were waiting for you." Michael picked up AJ and sat down on the couch beside Sabrina.

"I feel special."

"How was the Nurse's Ball rehearsal?"

"Really good. Exhausting but it's almost here so then we can finally be done. Has she been good?" Sabrina reached out to grab a hold of AJ.

"Yeah. She's already been fed so it's only a matter of time before she needs a nap. Actually, do you have a second? I need to ask you something." Michael knew now that he needed to ask Sabrina to be his date to the ball. There was no greater opportunity than right now.

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, no. Everything's fine. I just-I." Michael sighed before turning towards Sabrina. "I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the Nurse's Ball?"

Sabrina smiled at how nervous Michael looked, "Oh I don't know. What do you think AJ? Should I go to the ball with your big brother?" AJ just continued to play with Sabrina's hair with a grin on her face.

"I'm guessing by this one's smile that it's a yes. Of course I'll go to the Nurse's Ball with you, Michael."

"Great!" Michael had no idea that going to the Nurse's Ball together would jumpstart his eventual falling in love with Sabrina Santiago.


	2. Talking to the Baby

Sabrina was pretty sure that every pregnancy book she came in contact with lied. From what she read the second pregnancy was a breeze. Gabriel was a calm baby while in the womb, but this baby was doing somersaults. She had recently moved into the Quartermaine mansion with Michael and his family. Quietly leaving a sleeping Michael in the bed she made her way downstairs.

"Okay listen baby. These backflips you keep doing in here are stressing mommy out." After retrieving a glass of water she made her way into the common room and sat down. She wasn't as worried about her pregnancy as she was before. Michael was being so great with her and was excited for them to raise their baby together.

"Sabrina?" Michael was standing in the entryway confused as to why she was sitting by herself. "Are you okay?"

"The baby won't stop moving. It was driving me insane."

"Don't be afraid to wake me up. I'd be glad to stay up with you"

"I didn't want to bother you. You're exhausted from dealing with everything. You need more sleep than I do."

"You're sweet but you and the baby mean the world to me. And I'm here to help." Michael sat down beside Sabrina on the couch and leaned in for a kiss.

"Do you want to feel? I don't think you have yet." Sabrina grabbed Michael's hand and place it on her stomach. "Give it a second, she'll move."

"She?" Michael grinned.

"I have this feeling. I don't know what it is but mother's intuition." After Sabrina finished speaking the baby gave her a swift kick.

"Oh wow. Does that hurt?" Michael was staring down at her bump and leaned down closer to it.

"Not really. However, we may or may not have a future soccer player on our hands."

"May I?"

"You don't even have to ask."

"Hey-I know you're nice and comfy inside your mom but as your dad I'm telling you...ease up on those kicks okay? She needs her sleep too. We cannot wait until you're out of there so we can meet you. I love you." Sabrina was trying really hard not to cry. Damn hormones.

"Sabrina, thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me a father. Sharing all of this with me. I never thought I would become a father but you gave me this amazing gift. So thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Michael. I'm glad to be sharing this with you. You make me so happy and I never thought I would fall in love with someone again."

"We're being really mushy tonight." Michael laughed.

"Our poor child will be embarrassed by us by the teenage years."

"That's okay. As long as the baby is happy and loved. I'll take it." Michael noticed how tired Sabrina was starting to look. "Come on. Let's get you two to bed."


	3. Hospital Scares

Michael ran into the hospital, searching for anyone who could help him. Finally spotting Felix he was out of breath before reaching the nurse's station.

"Felix! Where is she?"

"Come on. I was just on the way to go see her."

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Our girl thought it would be okay to stand on a ladder to paint the nursery. She took a fall but she and the baby are peachy keen. She has some slight bruising but Dr. Lee says she can be discharged today."

They had finally reached Sabrina's room and she was sitting up looking down towards her lap. She looked up when she felt the presence of someone in her room. Felix saw the look pass between the two and decided he should give them some time alone. "I'll talk to you later okay"

"Okay." Felix left to go continue working on his rounds and Michael stepped inside the room. Sabrina could tell by his facial expressions that he wasn't very happy with her. When Michael was angry, it wasn't always the prettiest thing to witness. "I know you're mad but-" Sabrina began to speak but was cut off by him.

"Stop. Just listen." Michael sat down on the stool beside her bed. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"I was just-"

"I'm not done." Sabrina closed her mouth and braced herself for his yelling.

"Let's go through the motions here. I'm at the Metro Court with my mother and my phone rings. It's the hospital calling me to say that my pregnant girlfriend fell off a goddamn ladder. You could've seriously gotten hurt! And not only you but our baby! What the hell were you doing?!"

"Painting."

"It was rhetorical, Sabrina."

"I know your mad but-"

"No buts. You two mean the world to me. If anything were to happen to either of you. I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"You're not going to lose us. I'm so sorry for scaring you. I'm going to swallow my pride and say I was really dumb. I was just feeling useless and I wanted to get things ready for the baby. Your family was so sweet to let us move into the gatehouse and I wanted to make it a home. I'm sorry."

"First of all, you are not useless. And I want it to be a home for the three of us. But so help me God, if you don't calm down and take care of our baby...let me do all the heavy lifting. Please?" Sabrina grabbed Michael's hands and smiled.

"Can we compromise?"

"I already don't like how this is about to go" Michael groaned.

"I still want to decorate the place but you can use those muscles of yours and do all that heavy lifting you were just talking about."

"Do we shake on that?"

"No, we kiss on it. Come here." Michael stood up and leaned over to kiss Sabrina. Once pulling away he smiled. "Don't even try to break that deal. I'll know." Sabrina pulled Michael into the bed with her. Michael wrapped his arms around her. They had recently found out the sex of their baby. A baby girl. Michael had found himself calling the baby peanut.

"Hey peanut. You'll have to forgive your mom for rattling you in your temporary home. I told her about doing stupid sh-" Sabrina hit Michael in the arm for his almost use of profanity.

"Stupid things, Michael. And watch how you talk about me." She was playfully glaring at him.

"Excuse me. Stupid...things. You see, she's just trying to make sure that your comfy when you come into our lives officially. Don't tell her I told you but she's doing a pretty good job. Get some rest in there, okay?" Michael turned his attention to Sabrina who had dozed off while he was talking to their daughter. Brushing some hair out of her face, he pulled her in even more closer and rested his hands upon her belly and dozed off himself contempt being with his two girls.


	4. Happy New Year

A/N: So this oneshot will be Rated M and surrounds the whole Sabrina/Michael/Carlos thing. The baby is Carlos' in this scenario. Don't throw tomatoes at me just yet. It will still be Sakey. I still do requests, so just DM and I'll work on them! I'm also in the process of writing chapter 3 of LIY.

/

Michael was pissed off. He knew it was a bad idea to let his mother convince him into coming to the Metro Court's New Years Eve party. So many things happened since Sabrina gave birth to her daughter. Sophia Elise Santiago. She came into this world not even knowing what would happen to her. Sabrina fell into coma after going into labor due to blood loss from a hemorrhage during her C-section. Then, he found out Carlos was alive all because someone had kidnapped little Sophia from the hospital. Even though Sophia wasn't his, the obligation to find Sabrina's daughter while she was in recovery was too strong. That search took them all the way to Sabrina and Carlos' homeland of Puerto Rico where in the end...Carlos met his demise by a bullet from Sam Morgan. Of course, Michael left out some details to Sabrina when she finally came to after being asleep for weeks. She told Michael how grateful she was, but their relationship couldn't be salvaged by her lies.

So now here he was at the Metro Court, but there she was, Sabrina had just walked in with Felix and Donnie. And he was pissed off because she looked so damn good. There was absolutely no reason why her dress had to be that form fitting. If he had to guess, men were probably gawking at how good she looked. He couldn't blame them. However, he would kill whoever decided to take a glance at her ass. Their contact for most of 2016 was scarce. She moved out of the Q mansion when he broke up with her. Once she came out of the coma she got her job back at GH and found herself an apartment. Michael wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was still in love with her and wanted to be a father to Sophia. Michael was taking out of his thoughts by Morgan plopping down beside him at his table. Michael's little brother knew exactly how to push his when coming to Sabrina and he knew just how to go about it.

"Mikey! Can we take a few seconds and talk about that ass on your ex-girlfriend? I mean I can totally go for the whole single mom thing. Think she'll want to sleep with me?"

"I'll kick your ass little brother. In front of all these people. Don't talk about her like that." Michael was going to kill his brother if he didn't stop talking and soon. Taking another swig of his drink, he stole a glance back to Sabrina. Morgan noticed how long he had been staring at her and rolled his eyes.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You're still in love with her. The look on your face right now, Mikey."

"Let it go." Michael inwardly groaned when Sabrina turned her back towards him and he realized that the dress was completely backless.

"Let it go? Seriously? Close your mouth you're drooling."

"Morgan, go bother Kiki or something. I don't have the patience for this." Michael was getting ready to make his way back to the bar when Morgan stopped him.

"Hear me out? Just for a few minutes, okay?"

"Fine."

"You've been miserable for the better part of this entire year. It's obvious to everyone around you that you miss Sabrina and want to be back in her life. I know that Sophia not being your daughter still kills you. Believe me, I understand. It doesn't change the fact that you are still in love with her. Don't you deserve some happiness?" It was physically painful how right Morgan was about his feelings towards Sabrina and he was going to add that to the list of things he was pissed about.

"When did you get so wise?"

"I'm not just looks. In all seriousness, I know you better than you think. Let yourself be happy and quit worrying about the rest of us." Morgan felt like he had gotten through to his brother and stood up to find Kiki. "Try not to look so bitter. The love of your life is making her way over here right now." With that being said Morgan gave him a slap on the shoulder and kissed Sabrina's cheek in passing.

"Michael, long time no see. Happy new year."

"Yeah, getting ELQ back had me swamped with everything. You look amazing. Have a seat."

"Thanks. It's nice to wear something that doesn't have baby vomit on it. Congrats by the way on ELQ. Tracy told me all about it."

"It was tough but we Quartermaines are stubborn. How's Sophia?" Michael noticed how quickly she lit up at the mention of her daughter.

"Michael...she's perfect. And I'm not just saying that because I'm biased, but she really is amazing. She also looks like me which makes it easier when thinking about you know who."

"I'm happy to hear that. You deserve the best, Sabrina. I mean that."

"So do you." Sabrina stood up before the waterworks came while talking to him. "It was nice to catch up. Let's not be strangers in the new year, okay? I miss you too much for that."

"Of course. Good night Sabrina."

"Buenas Noches Michael."

/

Everyone in the Metro Court was counting down the last 10 seconds of 2016 and Michael had already walked outside the ballroom to avoid seeing all the happy couples. Just at the count of 5, Sabrina walked outside the ballroom and stopped in her tracks at the sight of Michael. Apparently, he had the same idea that she did. The tension in the air between the two was uncomfortable.

"Sabrina. Is everything okay?"

5...4...3...2...1

Sabrina had stalked up to Michael by the count of one and when she heard everyone else yell "Happy New Year!" her lips found her way to Michael's. Michael gripped Sabrina in his arms so tightly she was being lifted off the ground. He never wanted to let her go, but his urge for oxygen was too great to be ignored. Regretfully, he had to part from Sabrina and her lips.

"Sab-"

"No talking. We have time for that later." Michael agreed because he knew that he was on the same page as Sabrina. He sent a silent thanks up to the big man in charge that his mother was the owner of the very hotel they were standing in and if he wanted something; he could get it. Grabbing Sabrina's hand, he al but ran towards the elevator so they could make their way to the lobby.

"Stay right here. Don't move." Michael gave her a quick kiss and jogged over to the front desk and got a room key. Successfully getting what he wanted the two made their way to the fourth floor of the hotel. He was forced to show restraint in the elevator as there was an elderly couple riding with them to the same floor. Michael was so nervous he couldn't get the key card to work in the door and she had to make an assist. Silence overwhelmed them once inside the hotel room. She looked stunning just standing there in the middle of the room. Michael had to break the silence or else it would have driven him insane.

"Hey."

"Hi." Michael was acting like he was back with Abby and getting ready to have sex with a woman for the first time.

"Do you want something to drink? There's a full mini bar in this room. It's stocked with all types of beverages." Sabrina could only smile at Michael's nervousness.

"I'm okay." She knew that she would have to be the first one to make a move. Once again, she made her way towards Michael and pulled him away from the door. "We don't have to do anything, you know. We can just sit and talk if you want."

"No. I want this. I want you. We have all the time in the world to just sit and talk." Michael brushed some hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her. He didn't know how much he missed having her in his arms until that moment. He couldn't waste any more time so he picked her up so she had the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist and he made his way towards the bedroom.

Sabrina was desperately trying to get his tie undone before he placed her back on the ground in front of the bed.

"I hate your stupid tie." Michael just laughed at her struggle and pulled it off in record time. "Show off."

"Stop talking." Michael pressed his lips back against hers and gently slid his tongue across the seam of his lips so that she would grant him access inside her mouth. Sabrina was trying to wrap her brain around the fact that here she was back in his arms after getting radio silence from him for so long. She knew they would have to air everything out properly as soon as possible but for right now she just wanted to be in his arms for the rest of the night. They were now fully undressed and in the bed with Michael hovering over her. It was safe to say they both had missed each other as their kisses were urgent like they would never get the chance to be this close again. However, both knew that they would never part from the other again. They finally took the chance to come up for air and looked at each other to make sure that this decision was okay. Without saying a single word to each they knew exactly what they wanted. Michael slid himself inside Sabrina and they groaned at the same time due to how right it felt to be connected in such an intimate manner. Nothing else could be heard in that room but the content sighs and groans from the couple. Michael gripped Sabrina's hands, linking them together with his and brought them up by her head. And just like their linked hands, they both came together and shared a passionate kiss. They didn't want to let go of each other but Michael rolled over bringing her with him in his arms. She kissed his chest softly and tried to will herself to stay awake and managed to just for a second to ask Michael a question,

"Will you still be with me when I wake up in the morning?"

"Of course I will. I'm not going anywhere. Ever again." Michael waited until he heard her breath even out signaling she fell asleep before he let himself join her. In his mind, this was the best new year ever.


	5. Happy New Year Part 2

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews for both my stories! I really appreciate y'alls reviews! This is the second part to the last chapter. I kinda hate it but I wanted to get something out for you guys.

/

She wasn't in bed with him when he woke up and that sent him into a panic. Had he imagined the entire thing? He heard a voice coming from the common area and slipped on his boxers to go see what was happening. There was Sabrina wearing Michael's dress shirt and on the phone talking in a hushed whisper to someone on the phone.

"Did she give you any trouble? That's good. Thank you so much Juan for watching her. Okay. I'll see you soon. Love you. Bye." She hung up the phone and wanted to go bed before Michael started to worry but she was too late. She gasped when she saw Michael standing behind her.

"Michael! Warn a person next time okay?"

"Sorry. I woke up and you weren't there. I was worried."

"I had to call Juan to check up on Sophia. I was supposed to call hours ago and if I didn't check in, he'd send every cop in Port Charles after me."

"I didn't know he moved here." Before she could stop herself Sabrina hit him with a low blow.

"You'd know if you hadn't ignored me for a whole year practically."

This was the conversation the two needed to have. Michael would had much preferred staying naked in bed for most of the day but he knew better.

"That was a dig at me and you know it."

"Did I lie? You couldn't wait to get away from me the moment you gave me back my daughter."

"What was I supposed to do? You lied to me for months. Made me believe that the baby was mine when it wasn't! I didn't even want to look at you for months."

"I lied to protect you and the baby! What is so difficult to understand about that?"

"If you would've just told me the truth from the very beginning I-"

"The results would've been the same, Michael. And you know it."

"That's not true." Sabrina snorted at how naïve he was being.

"I was carrying a baby by a man who shot your father with a bullet that left him paralyzed. The guilt that I felt every single day was killing me. No matter how hard I tried to forget that he was the father, I couldn't. I wanted him no where near her or me."

"That right there is another problem."

"What?"

"You knew Carlos was alive and said nothing. Imagine my shock when he went and kidnapped our daughter. I couldn't even yell at you properly because of a damn coma." It was not lost on either of them that Michael called Sophia their daughter but the anger radiating in the room had them ignoring that for the time being.

"I'm not going to apologize for ensuring that you wouldn't kill Carlos and get sent to jail."

"That's how your justifying it in your mind? That's laughable, Sabrina."

"This conversation is pointless. We can't come back from this anyways, so what's the point? Last night was a complete mistake."

"Do you truly believe that?" Of course Sabrina didn't think it was a mistake. She was still in love with him.

"Yes." She made her way towards the bedroom but Michael stopped her before she could make it far enough.

"Your nose twitches when you lie."

"Excuse me?"

"I've never noticed it before but it twitches. Not a lot, only a little but it does. You don't regret last night no more than I do. I'm putting all the cards out on the table. I still love you. I never stopped. No matter how pissed off I am at you for lying to me, there's not a day that goes by when I'm not thinking about you. I want to be a father to Sophia. I want to raise her together as a family. All you have to do is admit that you still love me too and we can give her that." Tears were now running down Sabrina's face and she could barely open her mouth to speak.

"I still love love you too. So much."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"The other shoe to drop."

"Everything is out in the open now. Right?" Michael didn't know if he could handle there being another secret between them.

"Did you kill Carlos in Puerto Rico or did someone else?" Michael's hands dropped from Sabrina's face and he took a step back.

"Why do you think he's dead?"

"You suck at lying too. I knew he was dead the moment you walked into my hospital room with Sophia. I just want to know did you do it. I promise I won't be mad."

"No. I didn't kill Carlos. Sam did."

"Okay. Remind me to thank her face to face."

Michael didn't know how to react to Sabrina at the moment. He wanted to get their conversation back on track.

"Can we focus? I need to know where we stand."

"I want you and only you. But we can't forget what happened."

"I know that. I'm not saying we should. We can move past it.

"I'm not trying to keep going into circles here. I just want to make sure you won't regret this. I have to think about Sophia now. I'm overly protective and I don't know if I can handle you coming into her life and then giving up."

"No, I understand. We go back to the start then."

"What does that even mean?"

"Sabrina Santiago, will you go out on a date with me?" Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at Michael's question.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, I will go out on a date with you."

"Thank God. Can we go back into bed now? Please?"

"I need food first. You know sustenance, protein, the works. We have a few hours to kill."

"You're right. Only plans we have is staying in bed and seeing our daughter later. Come on." Michael grabbed Sabrina's hand and pulled her into the bedroom where they spent the rest of the morning reacquainting themselves with each other.


	6. Talks in the Park

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or its characters.

/

Sophia wouldn't stop crying. No matter what Sabrina did, her daughter had some great lungs. She decided to take her for a walk in the park. Maybe some fresh air would do her good she thought. Sabrina hadn't been taking care of herself lately. Raising a baby by herself was tough. She tried pretending to everyone that she had it all together but that wasn't the truth. Whenever she would see Michael out around the city, she tried to avoid him at every chance. She couldn't bear seeing him and being reminded that she lied for so long about Sophia's true parentage. The one thing she appreciated was that he was never malicious towards her. At one time he even held Sophia when she ran into him at the hospital. She couldn't keep putting all her attention and time on her failed relationship with him. She would always love him, but at the rate they were going it was useless to think they were getting back together. Her daughter was her number one priority. She reached the park and took Sophia out of the stroller and held her on the park bench. She had managed to quiet down some on the ride there but she knew her daughter well. And by the look on her face, she was prepared to start wailing at any second. If Sophia loved anything, it was being rocked to help her quiet down. She was beginning to get a little fussy so she began rocking her to get her calm.

Michael and Kristina were walking through the park after coming from Kelly's. For him, it was nice to have his sister back in town. But at the moment, all Kristina could talk about was him forgiving Sabrina completely.

"Kristina, no more talking about my relationship with Sabrina for the rest of the night."

"I'm just saying. It's clear you still miss her. Everyone knows it."

"Okay. I heard you. I've heard everyone. We can all move on now."

"Actually we can't because look who it is!" The siblings had stumbled upon Sabrina and Sophia. Michael couldn't help but notice how tired she looked and started to worry. "Hey Sabrina and precious little Sophia" said Kristina.

"Hey Kristina...Michael."

"Can I hold her? Please? I've been dying to for months."

"Yeah of course." Sabrina passed her over to Kristina and relished at someone else taking over even if it was just for a second.

"Thank god she takes after you Sabrina because if she had even a hint of Car-sorry. That was insensitive of me."

"No, it's okay. You'd be surprised how often I hear that one." Kristina wouldn't admit it but she wanted to make Michael suffer a little for being such an ass towards Sabrina and her daughter. She knew the perfect plan to force the two of them to talk just for a minute.

"Would you mind if I took her over by that pond? I promise I'll be right back."

"Kristina, you can't just take her wherever you want to."

"No it's fine. She seems more content with you than she has been with me. Go ahead."

Sabrina helped her get settled back in her stroller and gave her a quick kiss. "You know she just did that so we can talk right?"

"She's never been subtle. How are you doing?"

"I'm good" she noticed the look on Michael's face, "what? Don't give me that look?"

"You just look-exhausted for a better word."

"I'm raising a baby. Sleep doesn't exist for me at the moment."

"Sabrina. I told you I would help with anything you need. I can find someone to-"

"Let me stop you right there. I don't want a nanny. I don't want your money. I'm fine."

"You're not fine! You're miserable."

"Thank you for pointing out things I'm already aware of."

"You can talk to me. I know we aren't together anymore but we don't have to stop talking to each other."

"It hurts to much, Michael. I look at you and all I see is the pain I caused you. I look at Sophia and I think how could I possibly make everything up to you?"

"Are you going to stop punishing yourself? I've forgiven you."

"I'll never stop punishing myself. But I appreciate your attempt to make me feel better."

"You're welcome" they both shared slight chuckles.

"We should go make sure Kristina and Sophia are okay" said Michael.

"Before we go I have a question. Will things ever be the same between us? I don't just mean romantically. We were pretty good friends too."

"I think we will. Things just take time. Come on, I think it's my turn to hold Sophia. I'll pry her from Krissy's hands if I have to."

They both made their way towards the pond with new hopes of their future together.


	7. Petty Fights

A/N: To the Guest reviewer about the oneshots going in order, I'm really just writing what comes to me first. The NYE ones came b/c it's that time right now. And one after that would be months after she gave birth. I thought about going chronologically but I'm leaving that for my full story in Lost in You. Thanks for you review!

Also, Sophia will be a recurring character in these. I'd like to think Sabrina is going to have a daughter on the show, lol. Thank you for all the follows, reviews, etc.!

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or its characters.

/

Sabrina was currently patching up Michael's face. Of all things he could do today; he decided to get into a fight with his brother, Morgan. Morgan was back off his medicine and saw Michael and Kiki hugging and assumed the worst. Or at least that's what Michael told her. They got into an all out brawl at The Floating Rib. Sabrina made sure to put extra force into tending to his face.

"Could you be any more dumb?"

"I didn't start it. Morgan did."

"You're his older brother. Are you saying you don't know right from wrong?"

"I'm saying that I needed to defend myself" Michael pushed Sabrina's hands away and walked out of the bathroom.

"Why were you hugging her?"

"What?" Michael turned around to face her.

"Earlier, you said he was angry because you and Kiki were hugging. I just want to know why."

"She was upset. We're friends. Friends hug."

"She's also your ex."

"So? Is this conversation about to go where I think it is?"

"No" Michael made a face at her.

"I don't get upset when you hug Patrick."

"That's different."

"How? He's your ex just like Kiki is mine. I'm not in love with her anymore. Just like you aren't in love with him."

Michael was struggling to move around from the pain radiating through his body. He finally gave up and laid down on the bed. He was trying hard to not be angry at Sabrina for her questions. If the tables were turned he probably would be asking the same things she was. Sabrina didn't want to argue with him over something so minuscule. Sighing, she crawled carefully on the bed and straddled him making sure to be careful of his abdomen.

"What are you doing?"

"Apologizing" said Sabrina.

"This is new" he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know nothing is going on with you and Kiki. I'm sorry for every maybe slightly for a casual 2 seconds thinking that" she said.

"It's okay. If you could make sure to tell my brother that the next time you see him, I would appreciate it."

"Absolutely" Sabrina started to pull Michael's shirt up.

"Is sex also a part of the apology? If so, you're a saint."

"No. I need to take care of these ribs. I think they're bruised. I could tell when you were walking around" she started to go get the first aid kit before Michael stopped her.

"Thank you" he said.

"For what?"

"Taking care of me and loving me. You remind me everyday how lucky I am to be married to you" he brought her in for a kiss.

"Back at you. Now may I continue to take care of you, please?"

"After."

"After what?"

Michael didn't even respond to her question. He just pulled her back down into her previous straddling position, ignoring her protest about how he was in too much pain and decided to show how grateful he truly was for her.


	8. Tracy Quartermaine

A/N: I had to get some Tracy and Sabrina talks in this. Thanks again for all the reviews!

/

Tracy was confused as to why Felix was carrying some of Sabrina's bags down the stairs. She had just moved in not that long ago so where was she going. She would never admit out loud that she was excited over Sabrina and Michael's baby. Preparations were already in place for her to spoil the hell out of their son or father. Spotting Sabrina coming down after Felix, she stopped her, "And just where do you think you're going?" The best friends stopped in their tracks at the sight of Tracy.

"Tracy! What are you doing here?" Sabrina said.

"I live here and last time I checked so did you. So I repeat my question, where are you going?"

Sabrina signaled to Felix that she would see him back at the apartment later. She was hoping to avoid any of the Quartermaines so she wouldn't have to explain anything, but she trusted Tracy and decided to tell the truth.

"Michael isn't the father of my baby, Carlos is and now Michael can't stand the sight of me. I'm pretty sure we're no longer a couple so why stay here any longer?" Sabrina tried to make an exit for the door but Tracy was having none of that.

"That deceased thug is that baby's father?" she exclaimed.

"Yes" Sabrina said.

"And Michael knows this how?"

"I told him. At the Nutcracker Gala. And I just saw him and we're through. I'm moving back in Felix until I give birth."

"And after you have the baby?" Tracy asked.

Sabrina sighed, "I've honestly thought about moving back to Puerto Rico. I talked to my cousin Juan and he was on board with the idea."

"Huh."

"Huh what?"

"So just like that you're giving up? You're just going to give birth and then run away?"

"Ever since I moved here, nothing has gone right. I lost Patrick, then Gabriel, and now I've lost Michael. What's left besides Felix and you?"

"Support. I've grown quite fond of you and would hate to see you leave." Tracy said.

Sabrina smiled, "That's sweet, Tracy. It really is but I don't think I can stay here. Not after what I did."

"Oh please. As compared to what others do in this god forsaken town? Michael will get over it…I think" she muttered to herself.

Sabrina couldn't help but chuckle, "none of that makes what I did right. I understand that now so that's why I'm making this decision."

"You're clearly not going to change your mind. At least you'll have the baby here. Promise me I at least get to see the baby before you go" Tracy pulled her into a hug.

"Of course. You need to get your spoiling in, don't you? I'll see you later, Tracy" she turned to walk away.

"See you later, Sabrina."

Sabrina walked out of the door and Tracy stood there for a minute thinking about all the things she had said. She knew exactly what she needed to do. Picking up her cell phone, she called her great-nephew. "Michael, come home when you can. I have something I need to discuss with you. Bye."


	9. A Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or its characters. I do own Sophia.

/

A/N: Thanks you guys still for all the reviews. I'm glad you like these! This chapter is mature as I was feeling some Sakey smut in my life. I have no shame lol. Also, I switched things up and Sophia is Michael's biological daughter :)

/

She couldn't believe they had to sneak around like this. It's not like she was a terrible person but that damn Carly still had a problem with her. Why couldn't see understand that she loved Michael and would never hurt him like she did in the past. And why couldn't Michael just tell his mother off? It took them a long time to work on their relationship problems after the Carlos situation. He was fully out of their lives and for good this time. If Sabrina had any sense to her; she would have told everyone the true nature of what was going on with her and Michael but he was hesitant. She was trying to understand and didn't want to argue with him but she felt like she was his mistress. Between lying to Felix and lying to his families, at any moment she would burst and tell everyone the truth.

Michael didn't want to hide what was happening between him and Sabrina any longer. Whenever he saw him out in public, they pretended that they were still broken up but in private they couldn't get enough of each other. Things were better for the two of them. He finally felt like he could trust her again. Ever since their return from Puerto Rico, things changed. He forgave her for the lie that she told. He felt he had to due to the fact by some miracle he was the father of the baby. When the DNA test showed that, he couldn't believe it was true. After that whole debacle, Michael felt confident that things would be better for them. No one in either of his families knew he bought a house for him, Sabrina, and their daughter Sophia. For all they knew he was still staying with the Quartermaines and he'd like to keep it that way. Even though Michael was the father, his mother was a thorn in his side and he took matters into his own hands and didn't involve her in knowing what really was happening in his life. The only one who knew what Michael was doing was Dante. The rest of his family continued thinking he wasn't the father.

Using the key to their home, he opened the door and saw Sabrina sitting on the couch, "Hey. How was your day?" He placed the keys on the table and sat down beside her. "It was good. And yours?" she asked before leaning in her for a kiss. "I don't want to bore you with business stuff. Where's Sophia?"

"Her Uncle Felix and Uncle Donnie practically kidnapped her from me today. Something about spoiling her rotten and whatnot" she said. "She's already spoiled. That kid is going to be a brat and I would know. I was that kid", he chuckled, "so that means we're all alone?"

"Yes we are all alone" she snuggled up closer to him. "You know what that means right?" Sabrina shook her head no.

"We can finally and officially christen our bedroom."

"Is that right?" Sabrina pushed him down on the couch and straddled him. "I don't know if I can make it to the bedroom" she whispered. "This works too. I'm fine with-" Sabrina cut him off by kissing him. If there was one thing Michael could appreciate it was her take charge attitude when it came to their love life. He could barely think straight think with her kissing down his jaw. "Okay wait just a second. Sabrina-" she had already pulled apart his shirt, the buttons scattering everywhere. "What's wrong?" she said. "Well for one, I liked that shirt. Two, let me lead."

"50/50."

"What?"

"Things go too slow when you lead."

"I'm offended." Michael tried to move Sabrina off of him but she began nibbling on his ear. He let out a groan and his body slacked.

"It's not a bad thing. But we need a happy medium. 50/50 or I make it painful and I'm the only satisfied one."

"Are you turning into a sadist?"

"Yes or no, Michael."

"Fine. Yes." If it was going to be 50/50, he was going to put in just as much work. He pulled off her sweater and kissed her with force. He sat up bringing her with him. They undressed each other in record time and now he was hovering above her and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He paused for a minute to catch his breath but also to look at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Marry me."

"What did you just say?"

"I asked you to marry me" he smiled at her. "You're only asking this because your pen-"

"Just say yes."

"But we haven't even-"

"Sabrina! Say yes." She paused for a moment staring at him. "Yes. I'll marry you!" He lowered himself down some to give her a kiss, "I don't have a ring but I promise I'll make it all the way official."

"I don't care about any of that. You're all I need", she brought their lips back together, "Make love to me, please."

Michael entered her roughly but with care at the same time. They were both desperate with need at first, but now that she agreed to marry him, it completely changed just how much. The sounds that were coming from her mouth were urging Michael on and he picked up his speed. Sabrina's legs wrapped around him tighter and he grabbed them to make sure they stayed there. Sabrina captured his lips with her own and groaned into his mouth then wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to break for air ushering out a command, "Harder." Michael grunted and grounded down more against her. He knew he was close but he'll be damned if he came before she did. He knew it was about to happen soon for her when he felt her teeth gently in his shoulder. "Michael" she managed to moan out. "I know. I got you." She came shortly after he muttered those words, trembling in his arms. He buried his face in her neck and let out a load groan as he followed her with his release. All that could be heard was the sounds of their heavy breathing.

Sabrina unraveled her arms from around his neck. "Was that 50/50" Michael muttered from her neck. She couldn't help but laugh at his question. "Definitely. I can't feel my legs."

"Good. I did my job then." He withdrew himself from inside of her and they both groaned at the loss of friction. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and maneuvered them so that she was resting in his arms.

"I'm going to tell everyone the truth." Sabrina was silent from a moment and Michael was worried, "is that okay?" He asked. "Finally!" She sat up some, "you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I couldn't keep lying to everyone. They need to know everything."

"I agree. And now that I've proposed and you said yes" he kissed her "I don't want to wait to tell the truth any longer."

"I'm glad we came to that understanding. When should we tell everyone?" she asked.

"A house warming party. Gather everyone here and announce it then. Deal with what people have to say...together as an engaged couple."

"I like the sound of that" she said.

"I love you."

"I love you too Michael."

"Want to know what else I love?" Michael asked. "What?"

"You. On top." Sabrina snorted. "Again? Seriously?" Michael grabbed her so that she was on top of him. "How much time do you think we have?"

"Knowing Felix, I'd say we have a few hours. I'll need a snack after this round. And some water."

"You got it." They both let out loud moans as Sabrina settled on top of him and as they felt him back inside of her for a second time. Michael and Sabrina made love to each other for most of the evening celebrating their love for each other until Felix gave word his was on his way back with their daughter. They couldn't wait to tell their friends and family their whole truth. But for now, it was just the two of them connected and that's all that mattered.


	10. Wedding? Or Not?

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Sabrina...pull it together!"

This was it. Today was Sabrina's wedding day. She loved Michael with all her heart but everything was too much. She almost called the wedding off in multiple occasions, but Felix talked her out of it every single time. She was here before with Patrick. And that wedding was a complete disaster. Who's to say this wedding wouldn't be any different? "I need you to bring Michael in here."

"Oh no. I let Patrick come in here and see you before the wedding and we all know what happened. You're getting married."

"Felix, please! I need to talk to him." Felix knew better than to argue with Sabrina when she was on the brink of a panic attack, "Fine." Sabrina gave out a sigh of relief when Felix left the room. She struggled to sit down with all the tulle fabric constricting her. Just as she was about to make it, a knock at the door made her stand up. She rushed to open it and there was Michael in his tux with his eyes closed, "I don't know much about weddings but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to see the bride before she walks down the aisle."

"Michael we need to talk."

"Babe, it can't wait. I mean we're about to get married soon," his hands were still covering his eyes and Sabrina removed them. "Wow. I-you look so beautiful."

"Thank you. Michael...I don't think I can do this."

"What? Get married? Why not?" Michael shut the door and helped her sit down and kneeled before her, "Do you not love me anymore?"

"No, Michael of course I still love you."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm scared."

"Sabrina, so am I."

"You're so calm and collected. We're about to stand in front of our family and friends and say we'll love each other for the rest of lives. What if we can't do that? What if we stop loving each other and start resenting each other? We could end up like Dante and Lulu or get married 5 times like your parents. This is a lot and-" Michael put his finger to Sabrina's lips to stop her tirade. "We're not them. I love you and I'm not letting anything like that happen to us. I've seen what lies and deceit can do to a marriage. I wouldn't agree get down on one knee on our daughters birthday and ask you to become my wife if I thought we wouldn't work. You and Sophia mean the world to me. And today we can finally become the family I've wanted us to be since you told me you were pregnant. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. We'll have as many kids as you want. You want a white picket fence, I'll build you one myself. Tell me you want that too. Tell me when I leave this room and wait for you at the alter, you'll come walking down the aisle with Felix when the music starts. Please." Sabrina wasn't aware she crying until she saw the tear hit Michael's sleeve.

"You're still the best guy I know. But I can't walk down that aisle." Michael stood up and paced the room. Sabrina felt so bad for hurting him. She still wanted to become his wife but the thought of this huge wedding was terrifying for her. "I have an idea. You just have to go along with it. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"I'm making you my wife Sabrina. No matter what. Sophia is with my mom right now getting ready to make her debut as a flower girl. You sneak out and go wait in the car that we're supposed to leave in. It should be unlocked. Just stay there and I'll be there soon with Sop, okay?" Sabrina nodded. Michael walked over and gave her a kiss. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and opened the door. "I love you."

"I love you too, Michael."

/

Michael walked up the aisle and went over to where Carly was holding Sophia. "Is everything okay? You were gone for awhile," Carly was worried for her son. If she was being honest, she still didn't think Michael and Sabrina were right for each other. When they came over one night for dinner she expressed her opinion and it didn't go so well over with Michael. He essentially told her that he was an adult and was free to love and marry whomever he wanted and she left it at that. Quietly, she thought about how Michael shouldn't be so ready to settle down. "I'm fine. I just wanted to see my girl. I also have something I need to say." He picked Sophia up and walked over to stand in front of everyone in the room, "Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention very quickly." Everyone in the room listened in to what Michael had to say. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming to our wedding. It means the world not only to me but also to Sabrina. However, there won't be a wedding today."

"I'm sorry. What?" Felix interrupted Michael, "Where's Sabrina?"

"We've decided to not get married. We still love each and our daughter" he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "We came to the decision as a couple and hope everyone can accept this change in plans. Please still have fun at the reception at the Metro Court. Drink, be merry and have a good night." Carly rushed after Michael to stop him, "I knew it. I knew you two weren't right for each other."

"Did you ignore everything I just said? It was a mutual understanding between the two of us. I'm still in love with her and we will get married one day. Just not today. I have to go. Give grandma a kiss, Sophia." Carly gave Sophia a numerous amount of kisses on her forehead and the little girl giggled. "I'm just looking out for you. I love you. Both of you. Call me later okay?"

"We love you too. And I will." Michael walked out to meet Sabrina at the car. She was watching the doors and smiled when he came out the doors of the church. "There's no car seat. I'll have to hold her real tight."

"Please. You already smother her."

"Okay. She's a complete daddy's girl. Wait until she starts talking and asks how high you can jump."

"Anything for my girl."

"So, what did you tell them?" Michael pulled off, "that we couldn't get married today because of a mutual decision."

"How did Carly take it?"

"I got out of there as fast as I could so I don't know," Sabrina looked at Michael knowingly, "You suck at lying to me. I know she said something Carly like about me," she covered Sophia's ears, "I'll get it out of you one way or another. Probably have to get naked first."

"Sabrina Santiago, you surprise me every day." They both laughed. "So, where are we going?" Sabrina asked. "We are going to go pack really quick and I'm taking you to my fathers island so we can get married."

"Wait what? That's the plan?" He pulled into the driveway of the Quartermaine mansion, "Get ready Sabrina. You're becoming a Corinthos-Quartermaine in just a few hours. I hope you're ready to spend a lifetime with me."

"I've never been more ready of anything before in my life." She leaned into kiss him. And during a sunset on a beautiful beach, Sabrina become Mrs. Michael Corinthos-Quartermaine with Sophia being held in her arms.


	11. Late Nights

Sabrina could remember the first time Michael ever held their daughter in his arms. While he was a pro with Avery, he held her with such delicacy, she would cry whenever she saw it. Months later it was still the same way. They were approximately five months into parenthood and every little thing Sophia did would worry Michael. From cute little sneezes to her never really sleeping through the night; he was always ready to take her to the ER.

Michael was working late tonight trying to make sure everything was in place now that he had ELQ back. It had been the third night in a row that he wasn't home by the time she was ready for bed, but by now she was used to it. She had finally managed to get her fussy daughter to go back to sleep before hours later her cries woke her back up, "Not again..." She felt bad that she still hadn't made her way to go grab her daughter out of bed yet. She wanted to just let her cry it out seeing as how she would eventually just fall back asleep, but Sophia had everyone wrapped around her finger.

Sabrina rolled over to help herself get out of the bed, "Go back to sleep. I got this one." She was surprised to see that Michael was now getting out of bed and making his way to the nursery. Why didn't she hear him come in? She glanced at the clock to see it was three in the morning and didn't even realize she'd been asleep for that long. She left the room and walked into the nursery. "She's not hungry. I just gave her a bottle." Michael was sitting in the rocking chair and Sophia was just as content as she could be. Her little hand was holding onto his fingers while the other was in her mouth. "If you could feel this grip she has right now." Sabrina sat down on the arm, "she always manages to stop crying when you come around."

"It's the daddy-daughter bond. You wouldn't understand."

"Here. Let me take her you need your rest," she went to reach for her but Michael shook her off. "It's okay. I've missed her."

"You need to sleep. You have to be exhausted."

"I am, but that's not going to stop me from spending time with her. Or you for that matter. You were out like a light when I came in."

"It was a long day with this one."

"I'm sorry that I'm not here as often as I need to be."

"It's okay. You got ELQ back and that's what you've wanted," she kissed his shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

"I'm stepping down as CEO." That made Sabrina sit up straight, "why? Please don't say because of me."

"It's because of us. You, me, and Sophia. I can't keep neglecting the two of you. I want to be here. Besides, I have faith in Tracy. I will still be working there just not as the head. I'm actually excited."

"But you worked so hard to regain the company and now you want to leave?"

"I'm not leaving. I'll just have less hours and late nights. ELQ is still a huge part of my life and that will never change. I just want to be home with you and Sophia more. She grows every time I see her." Sabrina smiled down at their daughter, "You're exaggerating there but I understand what you mean," he brushed his hand over her head. "How do you feel about buying a house?"

"What? You aren't happy living under the Quartermaine mansion?," she teased lightly. "I want us to be like a real family. A nice house and all for our children to grow up in. While living here is great, I want us to have a place of our own. What do you say?"

"What do you think Sophia? Do you want to move?" Sophia had already dozed off listening to the voices of her parents, "I think she would've said yes if she wasn't drooling all over herself."

"Let's do it. Let's find a house and raise our daughter together." Michael smiled and went to put Sophia back in her crib. He placed a kiss on her head and waited for Sabrina to do the same before walking out of the nursery. "We should follow her suit and go to bed. I get to spend an entire day with my two favorite girls and I need to rest up."

"That sounds like a great idea."

Xxxxxx

Authors's Note: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Confessions

It was the night of a party at the Metro Court to celebrate the opening of the AJ Quartermaine Memorial Clinic. Sabrina still had her position as head nurse and was here to see everything run smoothly for Tracy. She had left the room and went to the roof to get some fresh air. Mingling with rich people wasn't really her forte and it didn't help that Michael was there with his new girlfriend. A girlfriend that Sabrina practically pushed towards him in that letter she wrote. She wanted him to be happy but it was a lot harder seeing as how she didn't think she would ever return to Port Charles. The universe was playing a cruel trick on her. She tried avoiding Michael at any cost, but no matter what they always seemed to run into each other, and he was always with his girlfriend. She couldn't even remember the girl's name for that matter. Sabrina was downing another glass of champagne when she heard his voice, "Are you aware of how hard it is seeing you around town?" She turned towards the door to look at him, "I'm sorry?"

"That wasn't something you're supposed to apologize for. You're freezing." Sabrina didn't even realize she had wrapped her arms around herself before Michael took off his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She mumbled a quiet thank you before looking up at him, "Shouldn't you be inside talking to all your supporters?"

"Once you've talked to one, you've talked to them all. Why are you out here?," he asked.

"I just needed to get some air. It's a little hectic in there, don't you think?"

"I'm used to it. I've been to a fair share of these things. I want to get back to what I said before though. About how hard it is seeing you."

"Well you said I don't have to apologize so what's there to talk about?" She started to turn her body back around before he stopped her, "I'm still in love with you, Sabrina. That's what we need to talk about." She didn't even know her hand had reached up to slap him until his hand snapped to the side, "Michael-I didn't mean-" he held his hand up to stop her, "I deserved that one so you're forgiven. Fast reflexes." He ran his hand over the side where she slapped him, "You don't get to say things like that to me, Michael."

"I don't get to say the truth? I don't want to lie Sabrina. I'm not you." She raised her hand to slap him again but he caught her wrist.

"I saw that one coming. I apologize for the low blow," he dropped her wrist and placed her hand back down to her side, "we should get all the yelling out now before we move forward."

"Move forward with what?"

"Our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship. A working one, sure. We are not a couple. You have a girlfriend."

"She's not you," he moved in closer to touch Sabrina but she stepped back before he could."

"Don't say that. Go be happy with her, like I wanted for you."

"Your letter doesn't matter anymore. You're back."

"I told you to move on and you did. That's all I wanted for you!"

"No. You said it so you could go and run off, with Carlos of all people as a cop out because you couldn't give me a chance to think about things."

"That's not even the point. The point is that I left and you found happiness."

"How can you not see that you coming back here changed everything? The second I saw you, I told you that I wanted to be a family, and you turned me down. Why?"

"Too much happened. I hurt you and I couldn't even look at you," she could feel the tears running down her face and tried wiping them but they fell even harder. "I forgave you. I'm not angry at you. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Please just stop. We can't do this," she took his jacket off and handed it back to him, "I think it's time for me to go."

"We're not done here."

"I'm not doing this. Not here, not tonight. I'm sorry." He couldn't even stop her from walking away from him. He tried calling after her but that was no use. Michael took the jacket she had just slipped back to him and placed it on the chair.

"Michael?" He turned around to see Kiki standing in the doorway, "what happened?"

"You have to help me fix things. You're the only one I trust."

"With Sabrina?," he nodded, "I'm not getting between the two of you. I'm actually friends with Sabrina now and from our conversations you need to let this one go."

"Don't you think if I could, I would've done it by now? She's everywhere. How can I be happy with Madison if all I can think about is Sabrina? It's not fair to her."

"You really are miserable," she smacked him before he could stop her, "why didn't you fight harder for Sabrina?"

"Can the women in my life stop hitting me? It's complicated. Between you and Felix convincing me to move on to Sabrina coming back, things just got out of hand. She was pushing me away and I got pissed off so that's when I decided to stop fighting for her. I thought I could make her jealous but that didn't work."

"Men are so stupid. Sabrina just wants you to be happy! This isn't easy for her but she knows it's the right thing to do. You're not her number one priority anymore, Michael. My precious little niece is."

"I know she has her daughter to worry about. I get that, but do you see my side here?"

"I see both sides. What you need to ask yourself is: do you really love Sabrina? And I'm talking spending the rest of your life with her, being a father to her daughter. And maybe when you figure that out, you'll know what to do about Madison." Michael looked at Kiki and she automatically knew what his answer was, "Seriously? Why do I ever bother with my speeches anymore?"

"Say you'll help me, ex-girlfriend of mine?"

"If I wasn't actually rooting for the two of you; I would say no. But since you two are disgustingly perfect for each other, I'll help," he went to give her a hug but she stopped him, "only if you promise me you won't hurt her or Sophia. And that you'll tell Madison the actual truth. She's a nice girl and I'm sure she knows you're not all the way into it."

"I promise you that I will not hurt them. And I promise to stop leading Madison on." Kiki was satisfied with that and pulled him in for a hug.

"I guess I'll call Felix and tell him we have a reunion to plan. He'll be thrilled."

"Thank you so much, Kiki."

"If it's cause for my brother-in-law to get back together with the love of his life; I'm happy to oblige. Don't fuck it up."

"Hey, don't let my niece or nephew hear that type of language."

"Fuck off." And with that she turned around and went back inside, leaving Michael with hope that he could make Sabrina see that he wanted to be with her. But first, he had to go be truthful with another woman to make that happen.


	13. Confessions Part 2

Michael looked around at the decorations that Felix and Kiki helped set up. If there was one way to get Sabrina back, intimate dinners were here type of thing. It had been a week since he last saw her at the party for the clinic. Between that time, Michael had broken it off with Madison who surprisingly knew that he was still in love with his ex. They agreed to stay friendly seeing as how she worked for his mom and he would never hear the end of how he possibly ruined something good. Sabrina was the love of his life and if he had to go above and beyond to get her back, then he would do it.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He looked at Felix and Kiki. "She's my best friend. She'll come running since I left her that voicemail message about Donnie and I getting into a fight. I told her I planned this special dinner and he couldn't make it. I'm a great fake crier."

"It will work, Michael. You're gonna get your girl back and you can stop moping around all of us," Kiki said.

"I don't mope."

"Yes, you do," Kiki and Felix answered at the same time and Michael glared at them.

"I put some condoms in your jacket pocket you know just in case. I love my girl but she is fertile myrtle so no glove, no love. There's an assortment, but I feel like the magnums will be left unopened."

"You'd be surprised," mumbled Kiki

"Oh really!," he looked up and down at Michael, "Well then. Sabrina's a lucky girl." Kiki snorted at Michael's face, "Can we not talk about that right now? I feel like you're picturing me naked or something."

"I was helping out your reputation."

"There's no reputation about my- life was easier when we weren't all friends."

"Listen, all I'm saying is as great as a mother Sabrina is, she doesn't need to have another baby right now by two different baby daddies."

"Three."

"What?"

"Three. Patrick, Carlos, and myself. That's what you meant, right?" He noticed the look passed between the two, "Okay, I'm missing something here."

Kiki was quick to respond, "Nothing! I think my pregnancy brain travels in waves. Felix just can't count. I mean, who's really including Carlos into mix. Isn't that right, Felix?"

"Right. That's exactly what I mean. Carlos who? Well, would you look at the time. We don't need to be seen when Bri gets here. Okay, bye!" Felix quickly grabbed Kiki's hand and rushed her out as fast as he could. Once they knew they were far enough away from Michael they looked at each other, "Do you want dibs on who gets to strangle Sabrina first," he asked.

"How could she lie to us and say she told Michael everything he needed to know about not only Carlos but Sophia?"

"You know Michael. How's he going to react?"

"He's changed so much since then. We loved each other, but this is different. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Make Quartermaine heirs the whole nine yards, you know? If he loves her hopefully he'll understand."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I bought all those damn candles for nothing."

"We just need to have some faith. Those two are meant for each other. And now I'm super depressed."

"Hey, look on the bright side. They'll either have really good make up sex or really good hate sex."

"This is very true. By the way, how big is Michael in the you know?"

"I'm not talking about my ex-boyfriend's dick!"

"Compare it to something! You dropped me hints and I need all the details!"

"All I'm saying is that he's very blessed. Now, let's get some food. I'm hungry. And I'm dying for some chocolate."

"Fine. Sabrina will tell me. Measurements and all."

"Keep dreaming, Felix."

xxxxxx

"Felix! I'm sorry I'm late." She walked up the steps to find the dinner that Felix was talking about on the phone, but instead of a miserable Felix, she saw Michael instead. "Seriously?"

"Wait just hear me out. Please?" He led Sabrina to sit down at the table, "Wine?"

"If I have to sit here and listen to this you might just want to leave me the bottle."

"You used to like spending time with me." Sabrina looked at Michael and realized how harsh she was being with him, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge."

"I should've just said that I wanted to talk to you instead of asking Felix to help me. That wasn't fair to you or him."

"It's okay. Felix is very crafty. I'm assuming he did this?," Michael nodded, "Kiki put in some work, too. It's weird that you're friends now."

"Remember when she used to call me a psychotic bitch? Good times. What do you want to talk about?"

"I broke up with Madison."

"Why?"

"Because of you."

"I didn't tell you to break up with your girlfriend. If anything, I was the one to tell you to find someone to love."

"Once again, she's not you. I'm also glad to be on this side of the table to avoid you slapping me again," before Sabrina could even open her mouth to apologize he held up his hand, "There's something that I need to ask you. Promise me you'll tell the truth. I'll try not to yell at you." Sabrina looked at him suspiciously, "I'll answer however I can." Michael took a long pause before he tried to figure out how to approach the subject, "It's about your daughter."

"Okay," Sabrina sat up a little in her chair.

"Is...is she mine, Sabrina?" Michael watched her reaction to his question.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"It was something Felix said earlier."

"About?"

"How many men are the father to your children? He included me into it, but that doesn't make any sense."

"Felix says a lot of things that don't make sense. It's Felix. Were you guys checking how many guys I've slept with because I can count them on one hand?"

"No! That's not what happened. It was harmless conversation and you're deflecting."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then answer the question."

"Please don't do this, Michael. You're free. I did this so you can live your life without me, so please. Let it go."

"She is mine. Sophia is my daughter."

xxxxx

A/N: I'm so petty! S/O to cliffhangers! :) lol


	14. Confessions Part 3

A/N: If anyone is ever confused about a timeline, just know there isn't one. I just write what comes to me first. None of these are linear. The only consistent things in those oneshots/drabbles is Sophia. I just wanted to make sure everyone understood that part. It just depends on how I feel like writing Sakey. Thanks for all the reviews and the reads! You guys are great! :)

Also: I hate this oneshot but I wanted to update for you guys. I had to get that off my chest.

xxxxx

Sabrina thought she might hyperventilate. This wasn't what she wanted. Michael was supposed to live his life they way she wanted him to. He was supposed to be free from her and all of her crap. As hard as it was for her, she had to let him go. It's why she wrote the letter that she did. It had all her hopes and dreams for him written on two pages. She was going to kill Felix for blabbing all her secrets. It was her fault but for now she wanted to put the blame on someone else.

"You're such an idiot," Michael explained.

"Excuse me?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me she was my daughter? I had a right to know."

"No, you didn't."

"What? You were just going to keep her from me? Never tell me that your daughter is my daughter too? Come on Sabrina!"

"Stop, okay."

"No. I'm not going to stop. This is deja vu," he chuckled a little, "Do you not trust me?"

"Michael, I do trust you. It's complicated. And you said you wouldn't get mad!"

"I'm not mad, Sabrina. I'm more disappointed than anything. She's my daughter."

"You were happy," Sabrina was crying at this point, "I thought that if you never knew that you would move on, and you did. I had no plans on ever coming back here but things didn't go as planned."

"What was the plan? Leaving with Carlos?"

"No. I was going to say goodbye to him. At first, I was going to Puerto Rico but I couldn't fly at that point, so I was just going to somewhere south. But then I saw Carlos talking to Paul Hornsby and I knew something wasn't right."

"Yeah, he's corrupt."

"I didn't know that at the time. Carlos said he made a deal with him to testify but that didn't make sense to me. He trusts me and I knew that I could manipulate that."

"So, you left with him."

"Yes."

"I don't care about anything dealing with him. How did you find out she's mine?" Sabrina shook her head, "it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. We're parents, Sabrina. How did you know she was mine?"

"Something was wrong after I gave birth. She wasn't crying and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"She wasn't crying? Why not?"

"I didn't know at first. I thought something was wrong with her airway, which was true but Carlos at least let me go to the hospital. They told me something was wrong with her heart."

"Like me." Sabrina nodded, "That's when I knew. I knew right then she was yours."

"But how? You were so sure. I mean, everyone was."

"She was just a big baby. It surprised me more that the delivery wasn't that difficult."

"Okay, back to her medical problems. Did she have surgery?"

"Yes. Carlos paid for it."

"And it was successful? She's okay now?" Sabrina nodded, "She has monthly check ups here with her pediatrician. Anything else you want to know?"

"You don't get the right to be angry at me. I'm the one who just found out that I have a daughter that you decided to not tell me about. Were you just going to keep pretending that she wasn't mine? Or just when it was convenient to you?"

"I would've told you when I thought the time was right."

"And when would that be?"

"I don't know, Michael! I'll admit the moment I got back I should've told you but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Damn right. Why are you so hell bent on sabotaging us?"

"There is no us. There's a me and then a you. We aren't a couple anymore."

"We could be if you'd just stop running away from me. It would also be nice if you would stop making stupid decisions and let us just be two people in love with each other." Sabrina got up from the table and Michael followed her, "What are you afraid of?," he asked.

"We were so happy and I ruined that. How can you ever trust me again?"

"Things like this take time. I don't hate you if that's what you think. Am I pissed at you for keeping Sophia away from me and lying? Yes, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I think I know what the problem is." Sabrina looked at Michael, "What?"

"This is about all those things I said to you before you left, isn't it? I was wrong to practically throw my money at you. I didn't know how to manage the emotions that I was going through. I apologize."

"You don't have to do that. I'm the one who needs to just grovel to you, but I don't think there's enough time."

"Everything needs to be out in the open between us. I'm not letting you go again."

"Are you sure we can even get past this?"

"It will take some time. I can't sit and pretend like I'm not angry at you for lying but I can't deny my feelings for you either. We need to take things slow and really work on trusting each other."

Sabrina could only nod her head. There was no point in denying that she didn't want to be with Michael. She loved him too much and wanted to work on their relationship, "I think I can agree to that."

"It's settled then. No more lies. No more hiding things from each other. Only the truth from here on out," he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Agreed. Are we allowed to sit and enjoy the dinner Felix and Kiki set up for us?"

"Only if you tell me everything I need to know about our daughter."

"Deal."


	15. Abby

A/N: Not an actual Sakey oneshot but I had this idea running around my head and decided to write it out. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxx

Michael was in a deep sleep when he felt someone nudging him awake. He was by himself in Sabrina's apartment as Felix had the night shift so he had no idea who could be waking him up so late. He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to be shocked at what he saw in front of him, "Abby?" She smiled at him, "Hi Michael." He threw himself out of the bed and into her arms holding her tightly while willing himself not to cry, "Wait. You're dead."

"Yes, I am."

"Oh god. Either I'm dreaming still or you're actually here and I can talk to ghosts. Do I see dead people? Or do I have a tumor? Am I dying?" Abby couldn't help but laugh at him, "Trust me you're only dreaming. You're as healthy as can be."

"Okay. Why are you in my dreams?"

"I felt that you needed some guidance. You also needed someone to talk to."

"I don't follow. Guidance? Is this about ELQ? I'm working on getting that back."

"It's about Sabrina. Michael, you're letting your parents run your life again. Go to Puerto Rico and find her. Don't worry about what Sonny and Carly think."

"Not everything is that simple. Sabrina made her choice to leave. I have to honor that."

"Why aren't you fighting for her?"

"Why didn't she fight for me? She just left. No goodbyes, no explanations. What am I supposed to do?" Michael walked out of the bedroom and into the living room with Abby following, "Are you ignoring the way you talked to her? Come one, you threw your money at her!"

"That's not exactly how it happened."

"I know exactly what happened. The woman you love lied to you. She hurt you and at first you didn't know how to react so you walked away and the two of you broke up. Do I have it right so far?" Michael nodded, "Eventually, you came to your senses and changed your mind but you were too late. And now you won't even go find her."

"I don't know what you want me to do. I can't force her to come back to me. She seemed final in her postcard." Abby threw her hands up, "I'm breaking all the rules here. Listen to me, okay? Sabrina didn't write that postcard"

"What? Of course she did. I carry it around with me all the time."

"There's so much more happening here than you guys know and it's so frustrating to see everything happening and I can't do anything. I'm changing that right now. She's not in Puerto Rico, she didn't write that postcard, and you need to go find her and save her."

"Abby, save her? What the hell are you talking about? Where's Sabrina?"

"Talk to Anna Devane, Michael. She knows the truth."

"You're not making any sense. The truth about what? Is Sabrina in danger? Did she have the baby?"

"She's not alone that's all I can say."

"There's no one else for her to be with. What would Anna know about..." Michael looked at Abby and came to a realization, "No fucking way." He had to sit down, "At the Nutcracker Gala, Sabrina was talking about Carlos and she said 'Since I thought Carlos was dead.' And it didn't make sense but she covered over herself. The bastard is alive and she's with him?"

"Trust me when I say it isn't what you think."

"She's in danger?" Abby could only nod at Michael, "I could've been looking for her all this time and now she's somewhere with Carlos and I have no idea where to start." Abby sat down beside him, "You're not too late. You can still find her and the two of you can make things right. I need you to be happy. And you're happy with her. You know what you need to do."

"I can't do this without you. You have to guide me."

"I did all I can do. It's time for you to do things on your own. Stop asking for validation from your parents. Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid to trust your instincts or your love for Sabrina."

"Is this goodbye? Again?"

"I'll always be here you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know. Remember everything that I told you. And also be happy." She kissed Michael's forehead and lingered there for a second. Before Michael knew it, he sprang up from the pillow with a new purpose.


	16. Valentine's Day

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Hope your day is full of love with your significant other or if you're single like me, love and pamper yourself! Hope you enjoy this Sakey V-Day drabble!

xxxx

"Are you trying to get me fat?"

Michael couldn't help but continue to dig into the cake Sabrina baked for Valentine's Day. He was surprised she even had time to do all this for him with how swamped things had been at the clinic. It was nice for them to finally have some time with each other. "No one said you had to keep cutting yourself slices. It is your fourth one."

"I know, but I mean, have you had any? It's so damn good and it's my favorite." Sabrina laughed at him, "Yes, Michael. I had a slice. I'm glad you like it though. I made it for you." She stood up to clear off the table, but left the cake just in case he wanted some more. "Want more wine?" He wiped off his mouth and nodded, "Sure. Let me help," he started to get up before Sabrina stopped him, "I can handle it. Siéntate, Quartermaine."

He smirked at her, "Yes ma'am."

"Here you go," she passed the wine to him, "What you're not drinking?"

Sabrina shook her head, "I've had my fair share of glasses. I'm good."

"You haven't had any glasses of wine, actually. Just water."

"Have you been watching what I'm drinking?"

"I notice everything that you do, Sabrina. And you haven't had any alcohol. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen you drink for weeks. Are you okay?"

Sabrina got out from the table leaving Michael confused before he went after her. Finding her in their bedroom she was holding out a card to him.

"I had a whole big thing planned out for you after dinner, but I can't hide anything from you. You know me all to well." Michael took the card from her and opened it:

 _'Happy Valentine's Day, Michael. Thank you for loving me and our daughter. I love you so much. And I hope you're ready for baby #2.'_

Michael reread the card to himself before looking up at Sabrina to see her holding up a sonogram.

"We're having another baby?" She nodded with a smile, "I found out a few weeks ago. I thought I should wait and tell you tonight. Are you happy?"

"Sabrina, I am more than happy. I don't even know how to explain what I'm feeling," he pulled her into his arms for a kiss, "Thank you so much for giving us another gift."

"Hey, you put in some work, too. It wasn't all me."

"Another baby? Wow. Sophia gets to be a big sister," Michael said.

"I know. Are you ready for 2 children?"

"With you, Sabrina Quartermaine, I'm ready for anything. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I just really enjoy writing up different scenarios on how to kill Carlos. He has to go! But this came to me and I decided to write it out for you all. I suck at writing action things so it gets skipped over :/ The beginning starts off as a flashback of White Angels Wings, this is not the idea that you sent me to write. I was already in the process of writing this before you sent me that PM. I hope y'all like this. I will probably be in 3 parts. Thank you guys for all your support!

XXXXXX

Carlos was dead.

Michael was thankful that Anna Devane finally told him the truth about why she was searching for Sabrina the night she left. He went through different emotions about the news that she left Port Charles. From the fact that Carlos was alive to her making the decision to leave with him; he was beyond pissed that Sabrina left. Michael wanted in on retrieving her when Robert Scorpio told Anna that Carlos and Sabrina had came back to the New York area. He had no idea what to expect when they went inside the church to find Sabrina wearing a wedding dress and seeing Carlos gripping her forearms. Blinded by rage, he stormed over, despite the objections from Dante, before Carlos stopped him and declared that they were there for a celebration.

"I knew you all would be coming here. Hell, I even left you a trail of breadcrumbs leading you all to come right here. Sabrina, read them the speech I prepared." Michael couldn't see Sabrina's face as it was hidden by the veil. He wouldn't until Carlos instructed her to "face the audience." He was shocked at her battered face and couldn't hold back his outrage at the fact that Carlos put his hands on her. It took all of Dante's power to hold Michael down in the pews while Carlos was laughing, "Go ahead, querrida."

Sabrina took in a shaky breath and read, "Welcome to the wedding of Carlos Rivera and Sabrina Maria Dominica Santiago. Help the celebrate their union and making a family with their daughter: Sophia Elise Rivera-Santiago." She couldn't look at any of them in the face as she put herself into the position and now there was no way to get out.

"You could've put a little more pizazz into it, but you haven't been doing anything right lately."

"Carlos...please. Don't make me do this."

"Hush now. Turn back around and tell Michael the truth." Sabrina closed her eyes and turned back around refusing to look him in his eyes, "Sabrina, look at me. It's okay. Don't listen to him." She opened her eyes and looked at him. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, "I never loved you. I love Carlos and I'm staying with him. You all can stay for the wedding but Carlos and I would appreciate it if you would leave right after." Michael didn't know what happened after that. Either it was Anna or Jordan who had enough of the spectacle which in turn angered Carlos. He just remembered Dante throwing him down onto the ground to protect him from the bullets. He couldn't spot Sabrina anywhere, until he saw her body lying on the ground. Nothing mattered to him at that point but making sure she was okay. And that's what he was doing right now.

XXXXXX

Michael cradled her in his arms, stroking her face gently. "You're honestly just being stubborn right now. I need you to open your eyes. I have to yell at you and make sure that I criticize your decision making skills. In order to do that, you have to be awake." There was no movement from Sabrina and he was positive she wasn't even breathing, "Sabrina...please. Please don't leave me," his voice broke, "And if you don't want to wake up for me, what about your daughter? Or Felix? Hell, even Tracy. You can't leave us. Do it for us, please just do it for us." Complete silence surrounded Michael while he was sitting on the floor of the church with Sabrina in his arms. He had no idea what to do in order to make her wake up. He placed her down gently on the ground and slipped his jacket underneath her head. There was no way that she was leaving her body right now. He looked around and spotted the sympathetic face of Dante standing in the entrance of the church. He turned his attention back to Sabrina and laid his head on her chest. Michael couldn't be strong any longer and sobbed into her chest. He released all his anger and sadness through his sobs. There was no stopping the emotions that poured from him.

"You're snot is dripping on me." Michael sprang up and looked at Sabrina.

"Bri?" Sabrina slowly tried to open her eyes but shut them immediately due to the bright lights, "Concussion...it hurts." Michael couldn't help but stare in disbelief that she was awake and talking. "You're okay," he whispered.

Sabrina forced herself to open her eyes and look at him, "Hi."

Michael let out a slight chuckle and pulled her gently back into his arms, "Hi. You came back to me."

"Of course I did," Sabrina snuggled in closer to his warmth, "Keep talking to me so I can stay awake." He kissed her forehead, "I will always keep talking to you." She was going to say something else before she came to a realization, "Sophia! Where is she?" She tried getting up but Michael stopped her. "She's fine. I promise you she's fine. Here," he helped her sit up, but still held her to support her. "Dante took her and I trusted him to take care of her. He won't let anything happen."

"Carlos?" Michael shook his head, "He's gone." Sabrina didn't know how to react to the news that he was dead. After all he'd done to her; it was a relief that he couldn't hurt her or her daughter anymore. "How long was I out for?"

"At least 30 minutes," she looked at him shocked, "He pushed you away and I think you hit your head. There's blood on your veil." Sabrina looked down. She completely forgot she was about to marry Carlos. "Michael...I'm so sorry. I never meant to-"

"Not right now. We can talk about this later. You need to go to the hospital so they can fix you up."

"I want to go home, Michael. Please take me home."

"You need to go to the hospital. A doctor needs to make sure you're okay. You and your daughter." Sabrina tried to protest before Michael cut her off, "The last thing you need to do with me is argue. You're going to the hospital and that's final." She couldn't help but smile at him as much as she could despite her split open lip, "Okay. I want to go to GH. We're closer than you think. I need to see Felix."

"As long as you're going; it doesn't matter." Michael helped stand before he picked her up and carried her out of the church.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't remember the exact date of those scenes were Michael and Morgan fought each other in the boxing ring. I also thought Sabrina should've patched him up. I am pretty sure Sabrina and Michael went on their date before that scene, so they're a couple here. Hope you enjoy!

XXXXXX

"Run the story by me one more time."

"Morgan told me that I needed to blow off some steam. Words were exchanged and he got a few hits in."

Sabrina was trying to make Michael sit still while she fixed his split open lip and cut above his eye. She was shocked when he walked into the Quartermaine mansion in his state. She placed Avery in her playpen and went to find the first aid kit.

"May I ask what you said?"

Michael sighed, "That Ava was a whore who would roll around with anything. He didn't like that so much."

"He was in love with her and—"

"She manipulated him. And to top it all off she had sex with Sonny on my father's crypt. I have every right to say whatever I want about Ava Jerome." Sabrina nodded, "You're right, but watch what you say in front of little AJ." He looked past Sabrina and at his sister, "Sorry. They're all hypocrites and it makes me so angry that they act like they're saints."

"Stop getting agitated. I can't clean your lip if you won't stay still."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went to find Morgan in the first place. I knew better. I knew I would get angry and he would provoke me even more."

"And you let him," she started putting things away, "Maybe you should try staying away from them. If you happen to, be civil. I don't want to have to keep bringing out the first aid kit."

"Hey! I'll end up putting it on that recommendation I keep promising you."

"Oh yeah. How many pages are we up to now?"

"1000?" Sabrina laughed, "Wow. I didn't know I was that helpful," he grabbed her arm and pulled her between his legs, "You are a gift. Don't you forget it." She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him.

"You're making it hard for me to keep my mantra of I don't want to rush this."

"Well, what do you say after you're meeting, you take me out to dinner?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think that's a great idea. I'll be back in about an hour. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Avoid any altercations before dinner."

"Yes ma'am." He gave her one last kiss before moving onto AJ, doing the same, "I'll see you later."

"I'm holding you to it."


End file.
